Sólo Aaron Hotcher
by Backgroundnoise
Summary: Las pesadillas y los sueños nos unen.


Disclaimer: Evidentemente ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a la CBS.

Nota: No soy optimista respecto a que alguien lo lea, pero si es así, y además le gusta, estaré más que encantada de saberlo y escribir más. Gracias.

Titulo: Sólo Aaron Hotchner.

---------------------

"_I dreamed of you last night  
in a field of blood and stone"_

Devils and Dust

Bruce Springsteen.

---------------------

Algunas noches, cuándo lo único que oigo es el ruido sordo y constante del motor del avión, cuándo el resto de los hombres y mujeres de mi equipo duermen incómodamente en sus asientos abatidos, soñando con monstruos y demonios que viven mucho más cerca de lo que siempre pensamos, yo, insomne cómo siempre cuando no estoy en nuestra cama, miro por la pequeña ventana del avión, sin ver nada más que el mundo a oscuras interrumpido, sólo de vez en cuando, por alguna luz amarillenta y borrosa.

En noches cómo esta, siempre recuerdo cómo era nuestro primer apartamento, la forma en la que el sol se colaba por la persiana veneciana azul de nuestra diminuta cocina cada tarde, la forma en la que tu voz familiar se reflejaba en las paredes y cómo tu calor inundaba cada rincón de aquél pequeño apartamento universitario. Antes de licenciarme en la misma carrera que mi padre muerto, y mucho antes, de pensar siquiera en el FBI.

Por aquel entonces las pesadillas no eran tan frecuentes cómo ahora, y por aquel entonces, solamente yo aparecía en ellas.

A veces parece que haya pasado todo una vida desde entonces, desde las noches de café frió y montañas del libros de derecho abiertos sobre la mesa, desde que dejamos ese apartamento, y otros dos más, hasta que nos mudamos a nuestra casa.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vimos, te recuerdo, preciosa y cálida cómo siempre, paseando por las habitaciones desnudas de muebles, con esa mirada dorada y familiar en tus ojos, de cuando estas segura de que quieres algo.

Y han pasado casi diez años desde ese día, y todavía tienes la misma mirada de fuego líquido cuando paseas por nuestra casa.

Nuestra casa.

Incluso hoy sigue pareciéndome increíble cómo suenan esas palabras en voz alta, cómo si fueran palabras mágicas de un hechizo que sólo tú y yo conocemos.

En Nuestra Casa no hay lugar para monstruos, ni gritos sofocados de ayuda y dolor… aquí sólo estás tú y tu calor dorado haciendo magia, dejándome tener una vida normal, dejando que yo sea sólo Aaron.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, aquí y ahora las pesadillas son mucho peores de las que tenía cuando vivíamos en aquel pequeño apartamento, porque ahora, la mitad de las veces, tu estás en ellas.

Cómo si hubiera una voz oscura y profunda en algún rincón olvidado de mi cerebro, una voz repitiendo las mimas palabras sin tregua o compasión _"No lo conseguirás Aaron, no podrás no hacerle daño, no hacerles daño"_

Y es que, yo se muy bien, que hay muchas formas de hacer daño a alguien.

Cada vez que salgo por la puerta blanca de nuestra casa, con una bolsa de viaje en la mano me pregunto que pasaría si descubrieras que estás mucho mejor sin mi, si un día al volver de algún pueblo oscuro y sacudido por alguna desgracia inimaginable hasta entonces, tu ya no estuvieras aquí.

Y cada vez que vuelvo a casa, como ahora, o cada vez que hago girar mis llaves en nuestra cerradura, durante un segundo, esa voz que no me da tregua repite en mi cerebro

"_Hoy Aaron, esta misma noche, y después todo habrá acabado para siempre…"_

Y siempre descubro horrorizado que esa sólo es mi propia voz, distorsionada por el miedo.

Yo lo se, lo veo cada día en este trabajo, la única verdad, es que cualquiera es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Y eso no hace ningún bien a mis pesadillas, si la gente que tiene una vida normal se destroza mutuamente, si los padres normales matan a sus hijos, a sus mujeres, a sus vecinos, o a alguien a quien ni siquiera conocen…

…. ¿Qué no seré capaz de hacer yo?

El resto de las personas ahí fuera no tienen recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia, no eran un chico de quince años con un padre muerto del que nunca pudieron vengarse o al que nunca pudieron perdonar, y por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, el resto de las personas, no tenían que lidiar con este trabajo cada día.

Y cada noche.

No tienen que saber lo oscura y profunda que pueden ser la locura y la desesperación, lo fácil que resulta cruzar el límite de la cordura y dejarse llevar, los motivos, terriblemente grandes o insultantemente pequeños, que pueden llevar a alguien a matar.

Los demás no ven niños muertos o torturados, casi cada semana, no tienen que mirar a los ojos acusadores y vacíos de las victimas que no han podido salvar.

Con todo esto y mi infancia oscura y dolorosa, cualquiera podría entender que de vez en cuando el profesional agente Hotchner perdiera el control y se desmoronara, o le diera un tiro a alguien, pero no.

La voz siniestramente familiar de mi cabeza me lo recuerda casi todas las madrugadas: _"La manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol Aaron"_

Pero se muy bien que no tengo que hacerle una fractura múltiple a Haley para hacerla daño.

Basta con que cada día sea un poco más difícil, cada caso un poco más oscuro y terrible, basta con que yo ya no me llene de calor y paz al volver a casa, con que fuera dejándola a un lado y encerrándome en algún lugar oscuro, donde su luz cálida no pudiera alcanzarme, bastaban unas cuantas noches de quedarse dormido en el gran sofá del salón en vez de subir a la cama a dormir junto a ella, sólo un par de domingos silenciosos, de viajes más largos de lo esperado, de conversaciones de ascensor entre desconocidos con ella, y muy pronto, la convertiría en la sombra de aquella mujer cálida y familiar que podía llenar toda una casa y una vida con su luz.

Si, aquella era otra de las muchas maneras en las que podría hacerla daño.

"_Mira lo que las personas normales se hacen unas a otras Aaron…. ¿Qué podrías hacerle tu?"_

Llovía el día que salí y parece que ha seguido así durante estos tres días, las calles están oscuras y mojadas, los coches, silenciosos aparcados a los lados de la carretera, tienen gotas transparentes resbalando sobre ellos, y mientras se abre, la puerta automática de nuestro garaje resuena cómo si fuera la única cosa que existe en el mundo.

Hago girar la llave lentamente en la cerradura de la puerta principal, son más de la una de la madrugada y no quiero hacer más ruido y despertaros.

Nada más entrar, y cómo siempre, me asfixia el olor cálido y familiar de nuestra casa, y las voces empiezan a silenciarse, hasta convertirse sólo en un recuerdo borroso, ahogadas por tu olor a vainilla que flota por todas partes.

La luz de la mesita del salón está encendida y puedo ver el tenue resplandor azul de la televisión.

Estás dormida en el sofá, tumbada bajo una manta de cuadros escoceses, con tu pelo recogido en una coleta y el escucha-bebés encendido sobre la mesa.

Mueves los parpados despacio hasta que al final abres los ojos, cómo si llevaras horas durmiendo ahí, pero sonríes cuando me ves de pie junto al sofá:

-Hola.

¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Hace sólo un momento…

-¿Habéis cogido al malo?

Me río débilmente, estoy cansado, me duelen casi todos los músculos de mi cuerpo de la tensión… de estar lejos de casa, pero aun así me río despacio, por que las voces y las pesadillas ahora parecen sólo pedazos de algún sueño borroso.

-Si… somos muy buenos.

Ahora tú sonríes despacio y en silencio, mientras terminas de despejarte y te pones de pie junto a mí, siento como me abrazas despacio y ahora sí, todas las noches solitarias en las que no he estado aquí, parecen sólo recuerdos de otra vida.

Tu cuerpo aun tiene atrapado el calor de la manta de cuadros, puedo sentir la piel calida y familiar de tu espalda a través del algodón blanco de tu camiseta y te beso despacio en la frente antes de esconder mi nariz entre tu pelo despeinado que huele a papilla infantil de chocolate, y a Haley.

-Te he echado de menos.

Mi voz suena casi cómo un susurro contra tu piel, y, hasta que tú hablas, me pregunto si realmente lo he dicho en voz alta o sólo lo he pensado.

-Y nosotros a ti.

Siempre.

-Lo sé… y lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Siento que sufráis, siento que tú sufras.

Niegas despacio y en silencio mientras tus manos juguetean con mi pelo, y me miras cómo si fuera otra vez aquél chico de diecisiete años que una tarde de junio te invitó a ver una reposición de "La guerra de las galaxias" en el cine al aire libre, y algo muy parecido a una sonrisa aparece en mi labios.

-Podemos soportarlo, por que sabemos, que siempre vas a volver a casa con nosotros.

Y te beso, esta vez recordando todo el tiempo que no has estado conmigo, todas las noches insomnes de avión, escenarios de crímenes, la sangre, las pesadillas… y todo se desvanece por momentos, cómo si nunca hubiera ocurrido, cómo si sólo existieras tú y tu calor dulce y familiar, tu cuerpo pequeño y suave muy cerca del mío.

Tu boca húmeda y tibia, hace que recuerde otra vez nuestro primer apartamento y sus cortinas azules, la primera vez que te vi en el club de teatro, la forma en la siempre sabes lo que estoy pensado… cómo si solamente, cuando estoy contigo, yo fuera el observado y no al contrario.

Me gusta eso, me gusta no tener que controlar y conocer cada aspecto de nosotros, poder ser sólo un hombre normal a tu lado, sin tener que preocuparme de que alguien me sorprenda con la guardia baja.

Te separas de mí y de mi beso, sólo lo necesario para poder hablar porque aun siento tu aliento cálido sobre mi piel.

Y cuando hablas tu voz suena suave y baja, me miras, y veo ese brillo dorado de seguridad que he visto en ti otras veces.

-Todo está bien Aaron

Te abrazo en nuestro salón, iluminado sólo por la luz tenue de la mesita y por la televisión sin sonido, y vuelve a sorprenderme cómo tú, te metes en mi cabeza, y no deja de ser irónico.

-Vamos a la cama.

Apagas la tele y tiras de mi mano despacio hacia las escaleras, yo sonrío y te sigo escaleras arriba.

-Llevo dos zonas horarias encima, y tres noches sin dormir… necesito una ducha.

Sonríes mientras retiras las mantas de nuestra cama y te descalzas.

-Te espero.

Entro en el baño y cierro la puerta antes de abrir completamente el grifo del agua caliente, mi ropa, y mis zapatos se quedan amontonados en un rincón mientras el baño se llena de vapor cálido.

Limpio el espejo con la mano y me doy cuenta de que no era verdaderamente consciente de lo cansado que estaba hasta ahora, que veo mi reflejo, y veo las marcas oscuras e inconfundibles de tres noches y solamente diez horas de sueño en total, la sombra delatora de algún día que he olvidado afeitarme… y ni siquiera puedo recordar qué día.

Pero nada de eso importa ahora, nada de eso importa, por que estoy en casa, estoy en casa y es sábado, técnicamente hace un par de horas que ya es domingo, pero no importa.

Cuándo salgo del baño ya estas dormida y tu cuerpo pequeño sube y baja al ritmo de tu respiración bajo las mantas, sonrío y miro el escucha-bebes, encendido y silencioso sobre la mesilla de noche y antes de acostarme, camino descalzo sobre la madera de nuestra casa, intentando no hacer ruido, hasta la habitación del fondo del pasillo, la puerta esta entreabierta y veo la sombra silenciosa de la cunita blanca en el centro, me asomo despacio y ahí está, demasiado pequeño y frágil para ser real y sin embargo ahí está

Sus diminutas y perfectas manos están cerca de su cabeza, y al acariciarlo despacio, me doy cuenta de que despide el olor característico a jabón de bebes y de repente me pregunto si podría distinguirlo de entre otros bebés, guiándome sólo por su olor.

Y se que podría, puedo hacerlo con su madre, puedo oler su piel debajo de la colonia, del champú de frutas del bosque y de las papillas infantiles de chocolate…y puedo hacerlo por que ambos forman parte de mí, cómo si fueran una extensión mía, una parte sin pesadillas, ni monstruos en el armario… sin recuerdos dolorosos y furiosos, sólo luz dorada y familiar, mañanas de domingo en la cama y susurros cálidos bajo las sabanas.

Sólo Aaron Hotchner.

Fin

Si alguien lo ha leído y le ha gustado, estaré encantada de escribir más.


End file.
